Nick (Germany)
Nick is German children's television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks Germany. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series for children from 3 to 17 years. History The original version of Nickelodeon was launched on 5 July 1995 on the DFS Kopernikus satellite and a few cable providers in North Rhine-Westphalia. Nickelodeon initially aired for 6 hours per day; during off-air hours, the channel looped a half-hour special featuring excerpts from its shows. Beginning in October 1995, Nickelodeon aired from 6:00 until 20:00, and timeshared with Arte starting in 1996. After Der Kinderkanal launched, Nickelodeon lost its slot on many cable providers and began timesharing with VH-1 on satellite. Nickelodeon was a failure and continually lost money due to weak advertising sales and its inability to compete against its more successful rival, Der Kinderkanal. As a result, Nickelodeon closed on 31 May 1998. Nickelodeon soon thereafter struck a deal with RTL's owner the Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion to broadcast their programming on RTL's own children's channel, Super RTL (which, ironically, was a joint venture between RTL and Disney) in addition to a weekend morning Nicktoons block on the main RTL channel. After VH-1 shut down in 2001 (and was replaced by a pan-European feed on a separate channel), it was replaced with MTV 2 Pop. On 7 April 2005 it was announced that on 12 September 2005, Nick '''will be reactivate under the name '''Nick as a new channel. Nick started with a prime-time programming block called Nick Comedy that aired sitcoms and other comedy shows. Nick eventually replaced MTV 2 Pop; since February 2006, in addition to international series, it started airing locally-produced shows. In October 2007 a special German version of the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was produced and broadcast on the channel. In the beginning of 2008, Nick launched a family-oriented programming block named Nick nach Acht, which was the local adaptation of American overnight block Nick at Nite. It aired documentaries, drama series, movies and sitcoms. It used an adapted logo of its American counterpart. Most of the block's programming schedule consisted on repeats of Ren and Stimpy and CatDog. On 15 December 2008, Comedy Central replaced Nick nach Acht on Nick, taking over its airing time as a timeshared channel starting 20:15. On 31 March 2010, the channel adopted the new international branding. Nick was renamed Nickelodeon, while Nick Premium was rebranded as Nicktoons. Since 1 June 2011, Nickelodeon started broadcasting in HD. A new logo was used from January 2012, as well as a new graphic package. From 1 October 2014, Nickelodeon turned itself into a 24-hour channel, with Comedy Central leaving Nickelodeon's channel slot and moving to Viva. Furthermore, Nickelodeon introduced a new overnight programming block called Nicknight, replacing Comedy Central's airing time from 21:00 to 5:45. On 28th June 2017, Nickelodeon is renamed its old name Nick. At 5am on November 1, 2018, Nicknight was discontinued. At 8:15pm on that day MTV+ launched airing from 8:15pm to 5am. Nicknight doesn't exist anymore in Germany, however the Austrian and Swiss feeds still keep the Nicknight brand. Programmings Original programmings * Hey Nick! * Kazoom * Spotlight * Pixel Pokal Acquired programmings Animated series * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Penguins of Madagascar * Winx Club * The Loud House * Sanjay and Craig * Harvey Beaks Live-action series * The Thundermans * Henry Danger * Unfabulous * iCarly * Drake & Josh * Victorious * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Logos Nickelodeon (1998-2003, oval).png|First logo (1995-1998) Nick (2005-2010).png|Second logo (2005-2010) Nickelodeon (2010-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2010-2017) Nickelodeon HD (2011-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2011-2017) Nickelodeon (2010-.n.v., kratak).png|Current logo (2017-present) Nickelodeon HD (2010-.n.v., kratak).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Children's television channels Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Closed in 1998 Category:Launched in 2005 Category:Germany Category:Viacom International Media Networks Germany